the relationship that was never ment to happen
by RW4eva
Summary: no. this could not be happening to her of all people. this is exactly what her dad told her not to do. all of there thoughts were going through Rose Weasley's head as she sat under a tree at the edge of the black lake. this is my first fanfic so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my first story, so don't go hard on me please... **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters except for a few… but I own the story line… (I think…)**

**Chapter 1:**

It was the day that the children of the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) were going to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny's oldest child James, had already gone to Hogwarts, and this was the year that his second son Albus and Rose Weasley were going too. With her father Ron Weasley's words to beat Scorpius Malfoy at every test and something about inheriting her mother Hermione's brains going round in her head, Rose went to find Albus. She was planning on having to tear her cousin away from the window looking back at the platform, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Unbeknown to Rose however, Albus had found a compartment already. It was the compartment that just happened to contain the very person that Roses' father had told her to stay away from; Scorpius Malfoy. By the time that Rose found the compartment, Albus and Scorpius were occupied playing a very loud game of exploding snap. Rose just stormed in having heard from James that it was the compartment that Albus was in, and stopped dead just staring.

Albus looked up and exclaimed "Rose! Well don't just stand there staring, come in and sit down." Rose did just that and walked over and sat down next to Albus, but not saying a word. While this was going on, Scorpius' face was getting redder and redder. When Rose continued to stare at him, Scorpius just looked down and concentrated on his feet. When he did this Rose started to look curiously at him. Albus, looking back and forth from his cousin to his new best friend, thought "Well this is interesting and I am going to regret getting in the middle of this."

**A/n: i know this was short, but i am posting the second chapter soon.**

**i hope that you will think of this as a good beginning, and i can garentee that the second chapter will be a lot longer.**

**please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple moments of discomfort, Scorpius finally worked up the courage to look at Rose. She was preoccupied with a tattered old book, _Hogwarts a History_. She looked up when she felt eyes on her, but by then Scorpius had looked down because it was his turn to play his card. Unfortunately, his hand was shaking so much that the cards exploded.

"Ohhhhh that sucks!" Albus almost shouted. Rose didn't even look up from her book, but when Scorpius quietly asked Rose what house she wanted to be it, Rose looked, up with her eyes wide.

"Well, both of my parents were in Gryffindor, but my mom was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, but I would be happy in Hufflepuff. If I get sorted into Slytherin, my dad might disown me, and then maybe kill me."

As she was saying this, Scorpius' face fell, and he slumped. When Rose saw this, she looked curiously at Scorpius, and said

"Why do you ask?" Well, at this point Albus was looking back and forth from Rose to Scorpius, a look of recognition forming on his face.

"Well, I was hoping that we could all be in the same house, but my dad would probably send me to Azkaban. But I wouldn't ever tell my dad this but I have always wanted to be in Gryffindor."

When he was done, Scorpius went back to looking at his feet. This left Albus to form his latest plan, and Rose to think about what Scorpius had said. Ron had told her about when he was at Hogwarts, and how Draco had made it even worse by constantly teases him about his family, and his lack of money. Ron had told her that Scorpius would most likely be just like his father, but he wasn't at all. Scorpius was a very quiet, and didn't seem arrogant and stuck up like her father had said that he would be. In fact, she felt some sort of minuet attraction towards him.

The door opened suddenly, Louis, one of Albus' and Rose's many cousins, looked in and shouted out the door "I found them James!" Then seeing Scorpius, whose eyes had gone wide, said "Who are you?"

"I...I...I am Scorpius Malfoy, and who are you?" After a couple moments during which he stared into Albus' and Rose's eyes, finding nothing in Rose's eyes and something begging Louis not to ask any questions in Albus' eyes.

"I am Louis Weasley, and I am supposed to be anywhere but here. Bye." Louis left hastily closing the door.

"I wonder what that was all about." Scorpius asked. "I have absolutely no idea. He is normally a lot more annoying, and he normally sticks his nose in everything until he gets to find out every personal thing about you." Rose said this with a cunfuzzled look on her face, but she let the subject drop and looked down at her watch. "Oh My God! Look at the time. We should be almost all the way to Hogwarts by now. I'm going to go get my robes on." She stood up and closed her book. She walked out then right back on.

"Scorpius, I like your shirt." Rose said shyly, and then she ran out leaving Scorpius with a look of surprise on his face.

"Uh, what was that about?" Scorpius asked Albus. "And why are you looking at me like that?" Albus had had a look of triumph since Rose had said that she liked Scorp's shirt. "Oh nothing it is just that Rose is acting funny. She is normally a lot quieter and keeps her thoughts to herself."

A few minutes later, she came back with a black robe on and a hot pink tie. She sat down next to  
Albus taking a small book out of her pocket and started writing in it. Scorpius, who looked up as she entered, started staring, eyes wide open. Rose, feeling his eyes on her, looked up from her work of writing in a green velvet covered book with a leaf print on the back.

"Do I have something on my face or something?"

Scorpius, startled at being addressed by Rose, found he unable to answer. Albus, not wanting to leave his friend in this position, and wanting a chance to see if his plan will work, said, "I think that Scor wasn't expecting you to burst in like you did, and I know that I didn't expect to EVER see you in pink Rosie-posie."

Rose looked up from writing, and closed her book with and exasperated look on her face. "First of all don't call me 'Rosie-posie', and second of all I was dared by your charming (and by charming I mean sooo annoying) brother. If I wear this tie for the sorting, he will give me 15 sickles."

"Oh, so you just accepted the beat so that you can have the money to buy a lot of sugar quill and fudge at Honeydukes. I get it now." Albus said, silently thanking his brother for giving him the perfect opportunity to meddle without even meaning to. Albus knew that if James knew that he was helping his little brother, he would just screw it up so that I ended up making Albus looking stupid. But Albus also knew that he would need his very annoying brother's help if his plan was to work without his Uncle Ron having a heart attack and doing something everybody else would regret. Maybe he could ask his dad and Uncle George to help, not Uncle Percy, he was too busy to help, and definitely not his mother. She had issues hiding any secret. Ginny always wanted to tell her kids what they were getting for Christmas, but Harry her husband wouldn't let her. The Potter children found out that Santa didn't exist at the very early ages of 9, 7, and 5 ½. The children had come home early from the burrow, and heard their parents arguing about the presents and how they couldn't tell the kids because it would ruin the surprise. James told Albus and Lily in his room later that they were to pretend that they had never heard the conversation.

"ALBUS!" Albus was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly by Rose yelling his name.

"Yeah?" he asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"We can see the castle so here!" Rose threw his robes at his face, and Albus, being just like his father, caught them out of the air before they hit his face. He looked at Scorpius and saw that he was already wearing his robes. Suddenly, his brother's teasing came back into his head and Albus was nervous again. "But then again," he thought, "if I was in Slytherin, I would be with Scorp, so I guess it won't be so bad."

This time it was Scorpius that pulled Albus out of his thoughts.

"ALBUS! We need to go so change NOW!" Scorpius said loudly. At this Albus took off his sweatshirt and threw his robes on. Rose walked over and put a neon green tie with neon pink stripes around his neck.

"What is this?" Albus exclaimed with a look of outrage on his face. Both he and Rose turned when they heard a chuckle from the corner. Rose smiled and giggled, and Albus just glared at him.

"Well James also dared me to get you to wear this tie to the sorting and then he will give me 5 gallons. So you have to wear it. I will also get you 2 packs of candy of your choice."

A thoughtful look took over Albus' face. "Make it 3 and I'm in." he said with a grin on his face. He knew that Rose would agree because she couldn't help it, she was just too nice.

Rose looked at Albus like he was some annoying bug she couldn't swat dead. "Fine… ok." She agreed.

**A/n: ok so this wasn't much longer but this my first time writing and i am swamped down with studying so go easy on my. i promise that chapter 3 will be longer.**

**please R&R !**


End file.
